My Stubborn Valentine
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: No way was I going to cave this year, not a chance in the world. That damn rat was on his own if he thought he was getting a valentine's present from me. I would win this one for once. YukixKyo Oneshot. My goal is to make you go: awwwwwwww.


**Holy !#$ this is long, Ok basically I had no intention of posting this but then Rii-chan was all "it sounds cute I wanna read ^^" and it was like "Fine DX" I find it kind of embarressing since I feel uncomfortable showing any kind of writing to anyone so please if it sucks just tell me it's good anyway cause I suck at getting critique XD BUT SUPER MEGA ULTRA THANKS TO RII IN THE END cause she read over my story and everything and was super nice about it and she just wins at life basically *nod nod* BUT IF MY STORY SUCKS BLAME HER CAUSE SHE WAS THE DECIDING VOTE TO PUT IT ON HERE *pokes her* *runs behind a tree***

**The reason that it's so long is because well... it just didn't seem right breaking it up for some reason O.o I don't know maybe that was just me but it is realllly long XD I hope you awesome readers can read it all without being all "GET TO THE POINT DX" And stuff ^^;;**

**Oh this is Yuki/Kyo and I got this idea when I thought of two things they would argue about as a couple which are reflected in the story XD SO yea if you dislike the BoyxBoy love then please leave, even though you're making a big mistake because Yuki Kyo is by far the sweetest anime couple ever DX**

**And I don't own Fruits Basket but I'll keep Yuki in my pocket for the time being... **

**Oh! And one more thing you need to know to get this story: In Japan Valentine's day is usually meant for girls to give the gift and guys to accept them. Guys don't give gifts on Valentine's day because one month later on White day the guys usually give a gift back for the girl who had gotten them something on Valentine's. Or if the guy completely rejects their feelings doesn't give them anything back at all, brutal, huh? Anyway you just need to know that to get like... anything in this sotry XD **

* * *

Yuki always wins.

If I have learned anything over the past eighteen years it is that statement right there. I don't know why, he just… always does. It pisses me the hell off though. It's always been like that throughout my life. He would win our fighting matches. He would win in school. He would win in an insult battle. Hell, he would even beat me at holding chopsticks.

It was even like that when we first started dating. He initiated the first kiss. He would always find a way to pay on dates; he would be able to reduce me to a quivering mass of jelly and yet still look completely refined. God knows I won't tell anyone this, _especially_ _him_, but that damn rat always wins in bed too! It's not fair! When he first started having feelings for me I didn't even want to be in a twenty foot range of the guy! But what happened? He won. He won me. Bastard.

But because of his oh-so-superior attitude, he led me to the situation we were in now. My mouth open and catching flies, my cheeks flushed and my chest tight. While he was smirking up at me with a strange sort of gentleness that just made me freeze up even more.

But to really understand what happened, you would have to go back about a week. You really just have to understand how much I hate this guy. Him and is stupid goddam—

---------

I woke up with Yuki still curled around me, lost in sleep. His soft breath was against my ear, letting my drooping, sleep-mused hair brush against my face every time he exhaled. I had to stop looking at him. I was creeping myself out the way I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Why did that stupid rat have to entrance me even in his sleep? Already he was cutting down my ego and he hadn't even woken up yet!

Usually he wouldn't even get up until around eleven on weekends so that left me here for two hours just staring at either him or the ceiling, trying my absolute best not to wake him up. It takes all the energy and self-restraint I have to not brush my lips against his until he wakes up and I hate that. How the hell does he have so much control over me? It doesn't make sense!

I looked to the clock again, fifteen minutes had passed and I let my eyes travel back to Yuki. How could he sleep so late, it didn't make sense. How could he be so peaceful this late in the day? Nothing about Yuki made sense to me. But a part of me liked that, a part of me liked that a lot.

Another fifteen minutes, God this was getting old. I would just get out of bed and actually do something with my day if he wasn't clinging to me like a stuffed animal.

As if reading my thoughts, that damn rat has to actually shift away from me so that he was on his back not even touching me now. I frowned.

Maybe I could get in a few more winks of sleep...

I slowly shifted closer to him, scowling at his stupid perfect face right when I was close enough to feel his breath I slowly wrapped my arms around him, being careful not to wake him when...

_CRASH_

"Whazzat?!" Yuki suddenly snapped up still half asleep colliding his cheekbone with my nose causing me to fall off the bed on the floor writhing in pain. Some days you just can't win.

"Ahhhhh," I groaned painfully.

"Kyo?" He asked his hair mused from sleep and his eyes half lidded. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Shut up."

------------------

No, there really are just some days you just can't win. Not at all. There are some days that start out meaningless then snowball down a cliff into annoying and then into just plain bad. That's the part where the snowball has actually completely formed into a giant mass of snow the size of Tokyo and then crash lands right into a tree. In a nutshell that was my day. To make it even simpler, I think that Kagura was dropping me into a pot of acid with her eyes.

Awkward. That was the only way to describe the situation. While Yuki seemed to have a bored, still slightly sleepy, attitude everything in the room was just so damn awkward. Tohru was sweating bullets and looking around the room, probably thinking of ways to break the ice. Kagura was glaring daggers at me while I tried to avoid her gaze with all my might and Shigure was at the head of the table grinning like an idiot.

It had been six months. Six months since we told the family about our three _year_ relationship. Can't she get over it already?! And now we're going to have to fix that damn door again since she practically ran through it. Oh, my mistake. I was going to have to fix that damn door again, knowing Shigure.

Yuki yawned and everyone turned to look at him, he looked around the room and then, without saying a word, rested his head on his hand which was propped up by his elbow. How the hell was he so damn calm?!

Finally after what felt like ages Shigure cleared his throat. "So... Kagura, what brings you to my house today?"

"Yes! It's so good to see you again!" Tohru chirped and I felt my shoulders relax a bit.

"Oh I just wanted to drop by and see how everybody was." Kagura said with a smile not even looking away from me, even so I knew that smile was not directed toward me. My shoulders tensed up again. "Is everything going ok?" Her grin slipped off her face and turned into a slight scowl. I felt Yuki grab my hand from under the table and I turned to look at him who was now facing Kagura.

"Everything's great." He said with a gentle smile that made my insides implode but I just frowned and looked away.

"I see..." Kagura said skeptically. Silence again.

"So... Kagura! Are you going to make it to the party this weekend?" Yuki's hand tensed against mine.

"Oh... that's this weekend?" Yuki asked his voice quivering ever so slightly though his face only showed a light surprise in his eyes.

Oh yea, I forgot about that too. Was it seriously only a week left until Valentine's? Seemed like summer just came and left in a second. Already the cold winter winds were beginning to take over the house. Everything's so damn cold, I hate it. You can't do anything outside! And really, the only thing worse then rain is snow. Stupid crap. Soon enough it'll be completely dominating this town, it seemed as though the snow was coming later this year. That just means another two more months of winter instead of having March becoming the peak of spring.

And what seriously did not help this along at all was that Tohru just _had_ to throw a party for everyone. _Everyone_. As if I don't see them enough. Since we got so pissed at her a few years ago for buying all those damn chocolates and soaking up her funds she decided that she would throw a party for every single one of the zodiacs and that damn Yankee and that damn creepy psychic. No, this weekend would not be a good one. Suddenly I felt my hand tingle and I looked down to see Yuki subconsciously tighten his grip on my hand which caused the blood to stop flowing through my fingers. I looked up at his face but he showed no emotion… at least that was what he was trying to do. It was like all his frustration was coming out on my hand.

"Yuki... ow...." I whispered to him discreetly and he shot his head up and looked down at our hands before letting mine go.

"Sorry," he mumbled trying to turn his attention back to the conversation. I frowned at my now cold hand and then laced my fingers back through his.

"I didn't tell you to let go." I whispered angrily and he smiled at me.

"...So I've already heard from most of the zodiac members and Hana and Uo. The only zodiac members who haven't responded yet are Hatori and Hiro. But besides that everybody's coming." Tohru said to Kagura with a bright smile.

"I can't wait Tohru!" Kagura piped in. Sometimes I think her mood swings only happen around me, just to piss me off.

"I can't believe Valentine's is here so soon. What a romantic time of year." Shigure said in his "novelist" voice. "Tohru it would do me no greater honor if you were to be my special girl this year."

"You're really sick, you know that?" I scoffed at him while Tohru just kind of smiled. She should really speak up against that freaking pervert once in a while.

"So...." Kagura began looking at me and Yuki. "There's something I've been wondering..." Kagura started and everyone looked toward her. "Who's getting the present for Valentine's?" Kagura asked innocently and we blinked at her and then turned to look at each other.

"Ummm..."

"Well..."

"Oh yes that's right it's usually... the... girl who...." Tohru began, a light bulb going off in her head, seriously sometimes she's just a tad slow.

...

Wait.

Wait a minute.

If it's usually the girl then....

"Hmmm, well I guess that's up to you, right Kyo-_chan_?" Yuki said lazily with a mock-smile.

...

"OH HELL NO!" Yuki chuckled at my response. "There is no way in hell; I'm not playing the _girl_ in this relationship. No. Way. In. Hell. You are _not_ winning this one, nope, uh-uh." I glared at him but he just continued his obnoxious snicker.

"Well, we'll see about that."

------------------

------------------

Monday, Monday, Monday.

Dammit.

I hate Mondays worse then I hate snow and that's saying something. My classes are boring, I haven't even finished my homework and trying to wake up Yuki was a pain since his reflexes are set to "kill" in the mornings. So when I mean it was a pain, I seriously mean it was _pain._

"I said I was sorry," Yuki said with a light smile as he pressed the bag of ice against my face while we walked to school. I just scowled at him and took the bag of ice from his hands.

"That does look pretty bad, Kyo. Maybe you should go to a doctor!" Tohru chimed in as she tried to keep her pace the same as ours. I hissed as I pressed the bag against my face.

"Who the hell punches someone in the face as a reflex. You know not even. Who does that when they're _asleep_?" I asked Yuki letting the bag come off my face. He grabbed it again and pressed it against my cheek. I let out a small yelp in pain as he did. "As if it wasn't cold enough." I growled.

"No Ms. Honda, I think he's fine." Yuki said, ignoring me. I growled at him.

"Yo Tohru!" All three of us looked over to see the Yankee and the Psychic on the sidewalk heading to the school.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru waved. "Oh... do you mind?" She asked turning around suddenly.

"Of course not, Ms. Honda."

"Do whatever the hell you want." I said mumbling as she smiled and thanked us. Now it was just the two of us as Tohru ran off to go walk with her friends. For awhile we walked in silence down the sidewalk, the school almost in sight when suddenly I felt my cheek warm up a bit and a hand on my wrist. I turned around to see Yuki smiling at me, the hand with the ice at his side.

"I never thanked you for waking me up this morning." He said softly walking toward me as he lifted his hand to place on the back of my neck. Before I knew it his lips were connected to mine and I found myself wrapping my arms around him. He kissed me gently but that was enough to extinguish every cold feeling in my body.

This has been true from the first time he kissed me, but I love it when he does. His lips just seem to mesh against mine. I stopped trying to deny it about two and a half years ago because it just didn't make sense to kid myself anymore. No matter how gentle or how rough the kiss is, it always hits something inside me that just makes my entire body warm up.

He kept his lips connected to mine as he teasingly let his tongue out to lick my lips and I would have opened my mouth if he hadn't pulled away. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear and I felt my face flush.

"Yea, well... AH!" Suddenly the bag of ice was back on my face and it hurt like hell. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him, my face still felt red and I assumed that was why he continued to laugh slightly. He grabbed my hand, still keeping the bag of ice on my face.

"We're going to be late for school." He said simply and began to drag me along side him.

I hate Mondays.

-------------------------

Classes are horribly boring. It's just not even funny how much I wish I could just go to sleep right now its hard just keeping my freaking eyes open. The teacher has been going on for what seems like hours. I just want to get the hell out of here. And of course the longest class just has to be the one at the end of the day.

Still 30 minutes to go….

I just have to think about something else. Ummmm. Ah-hah. Like that party. How am I going to get out of that party? I mean Tohru really wants us to go but maybe if I think up an excuse that's good enough to keep her happy and get Yuki and I the hell out of there.

Let me think... can't say anyone is injured, she'd want to come along. Can't just tell her I don't want to go, that would hurt her feelings.

Oh I could talk to her in private and tell her I already had something planned for Valentine's Day with Yuki. That would make her happy plus she would practically push us out the door.

Ha, that will be fantastic. I'm sure Yuki would be completely on board to. He's told me how much he suffocates in this damn family, I think the last thing he needs is to be in a room with all of them for a never ending party. Hell, maybe I can be a bit of a romantic. That place we went to last year was good. We didn't get each other anything last year either. We both agreed to go Dutch on a meal and did the same thing for White day.

But there's something about this year that almost makes me feel bad about not getting him a present. If I don't cave then it's like I'm ignoring that damn holiday completely, and I know for a fact that he will not cave either. It's just so frustrating how whenever I have a spare moment I start thinking about what a good present for him might be. Grah! Ok this needs to stop. I am not getting him anything for Valentine's and that is _final._

But still.... there's something that feels off about it.

We had been together for so long, and it would be a lie if I were to say that I was anything short of being in love. Yea. I'm in love. Damn him again and again.

So don't people who are in love... get each other presents... or something?

You know I bet that damn rat plans this, I bet he does everything in his power to make sure that I end up getting _him _a present. That's his plan, I can just tell.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring and I yelped in surprise. Why the hell do they make those damn bells so loud?! I heard half the classroom laugh in response and I just groaned and put my head in my arms while everyone else shuffled out the door.

"Well, somebody's jumpy today." Yuki said sitting in the seat next to me.

"Not my fault..." I mumbled and Yuki laughed. "Anyway, are you ready to go home already? I'm sick of this place." I asked leaning back in my chair while I rested my arms behind my head, closing my eyes, hoping that maybe I would fall asleep.

"Actually I have a bit of an errand to run today..." Yuki trailed off and I opened an eye at him.

"But you can walk with me, Kyo!" Tohru suddenly said from behind me.

"AHHHH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT?!" I snapped at the girl who got a sudden look of surprise splashed on her face.

"I'm sorry Kyo! I'll try not to! I'm sorry!" I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly I felt my shirt collar being snatched and my lips covered by Yuki's. I felt my face go immediately red and my eyes widened instead of shutting themselves closed. I knew Tohru was the only one in the classroom now but... still! Suddenly his lips were off mine as soon as they had come, leaving my lips cold and my entire body frozen. I could see Tohru's red face out of the corner of my eye.

"Ms. Honda, if you will excuse me." Yuki said suddenly, standing up to leave.

"Oh are you...!" Tohru asked and I finally got myself together and turned to look at Yuki who had a hand over her mouth and his eyes wide even though she was smiling insanely.

He looked over at me and let his hand slide off of Tohru's smiling mouth. He took a deep breath and left.

"...What the hell?" I asked to really no one in particular and Tohru giggled.

--------------------

--------------------

After what had happened Monday afternoon things started getting a lot weirder around the house. Tohru was smiling way too much. And not like... "Tohru-smiling" this was like... Tohru on steroids.

And that's just the half of it I can't even explain how Yuki's acting. For the past two days Yuki has had three moods. Insanely happy, horny and nervous. That is the only way to explain it. If he's not smiling at me like an idiot or smiling at Tohru then he's pinning me to a wall while no one is looking at school and if he isn't doing that then he's got his eyes wide looking at me like I might strangle him with my bare hands. He doesn't make sense. At all. It bugs me.

I pulled myself out of the bath and tried to scrub my hair dry before pulling on my T-shirt and boxers. I am so tired, but I'm not going to bed until I get an answer out of Yuki. I continued to scrub my hair as I walked over to Yuki's room but something caused me to stop. Was he... talking to himself?

_"I couldn't go on and... things just wouldn't be the same... and... and... ugh. That's not right, that's horrible." _I heard Yuki grunt in frustration as I leaned against the door.

_I can't mess this up, what the hell is happening to me!" _

"Yuki?"

"Eh?!" I opened his door suddenly and I saw him turn around to face me with a look of total fear in his eyes. He was on his knees in the middle of the room though he quickly stood up to face me. "Kyo! ...Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock?!" Yuki asked glaring at me.

"Heh, we're far past that I think." I said smirking at him and his glare deepened before he closed his eyes and looked up at me with an amused smile. I smiled back at him and closed the door behind me before lying on the bed.

"So..." Yuki started sitting on the bed, his back facing me. "Get me anything for Valentine's yet." Yuki asked looking at me over his shoulder, a bright smile occupying his face. I immediately turned my face into a scowl.

"No! And don't expect one either! I'm not the girl in this relationship!" I scoffed at him and he turned around on the bed.

"Oh really?" He asked in his most seductive voice, which I will admit, was damn sexy.

"Yea, really." I replied trying to act annoying when the way he was inching closer toward me was seriously turning me on. "You're the one with the pretty fa_mph--_"

Dammit, he did it _again_!

Suddenly he was lying on me with his lips connected to mine and my wrists pinned down next to my face. Not only that, but he was too damn strong! I kept on trying to flip him over and he kept me pinned down easily. He explored my mouth with his tongue and I immediately tried to fight him for tongue dominance since it didn't look like I'd be getting it anywhere else.

I felt myself sink into the kiss even more, falling further into his touch. All of the sudden his lips were off mine and I let my eyes slide half-open to look at him. He was smiling… oddly though. His smile it turned into a large toothy grin and suddenly he was laughing. He was laughing almost hysterically like some invisible force was tickling the life out of him.

"…What's so funny?" I asked my voice kind of raspy but still kind of pissed. He continued laughing for a second before he answered.

"I… Hahaha, I love you… I really really love you." He laughed out. This made me think. I didn't really find anything that funny about it…

"What…"

"I mean, I really hahahaha, really love you a lot." He kept laughing, still on top of me and still holding on to my wrists.

"I don't see anything funny—AH!" Suddenly he had flipped me so that I was on top and he was on the bottom, his laugh now dying down to a soft chuckle. This was… strange. In the past three years we've been together I've been in this position with him… probably once. I remember that one night, he had come home completely empty, his eyes were so sorrowful and his touch was so cold and lifeless. I remember kissing him with as much emotion and passion as I could just to bring him back to me, just to know he was still there. That night, I knew I couldn't lose him. But on regular occasions he never even lets me try to get on top but here he was, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Come on, Kyo. Tell me you love me." He said in the softest most seductive voice I had ever heard and it made something flutter up in my insides. I looked down at him with wide eyes to see him smiling the most sincere smile I had ever seen from him, and I like to think that I have seen the more sincere side of Yuki. But that smile… it just blew me away.

"I… I love you, Yuki." I said and was startled by how easy and how natural it was to say. "I love you, Yuki." I said it again just to feel that sense of belonging. I've never noticed that before, I've said that phrase so many times and every time I do I feel just a bit safer. But something about the way he's looking at me… the way he's pulling me closer… I've never felt so perfect in my entire life "I love you." I said one more time, just for myself and he slid a hand up my back into my hair and pulled his head up oh so gracefully so his mouth was next to my ear.

"I'm all yours." He said without so much as a sliver of hesitation. He put his head back down on the pillow and I let my breath hitch at the expression on his face. After I connected my lips to his the rest of the night was a complete blur.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

It was insane how well he fit into my arms. It just didn't make sense. It was like we were born to fit together like this, I just couldn't help but stare in amazement. Was this for real? The way his chest rhythmically moved up and down with mine as he kept his eyes lidded with deep sleep.

I looked at the clock with caution knowing that this time I actually _could _wake up Yuki considering we had to be at school in about an hour or so. I wrapped my arms more protectively around him and he seemed to do the same in his sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. Mornings like these--

"YUKI-!"

Sucked.

"YUKI MY DEAR BROTHER I RUSHED RIGHT OVER WHEN... Oh my! HAHAHA I SEEMED TO HAVE CAUGHT MY BROTHER IN QUITE THE COMPRIMISING SITUATION HAHAHA!"

That. Damn. Snake.

"What the hell are you doing here?! GET OUT!" I felt my self snap up, and suddenly feel very exposed with my bare chest and I could feel my face heating up mercilessly.

"AH THE YOUNG WONDERS OF YOUTH! WHAT A WONDERFUL TIME, ENJOYING EVERY INCH WHILE YOU'RE STILL YOUNG, NE KYONKICHI?!" He let out that damn laugh again and I thought I might break something in half. I thought I felt Yuki twitch a bit under the covers but I looked down to see he was still sleeping peacefully. How the hell can he sleep through this?!

"Ayame, Tohru made some breakfast." ...Haru... is here too? "Oh hello Kyo."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?! GET THE HELL OUT!!" I don't think I could even imagine how red my face was right now.

"Now now, what's all this ruckus... oh my-" Of course cue Shigure who came up with his smug snicker that made me want to gouge out his eyeballs. I felt like pulling the sheet up more but I couldn't find myself to move and clenched my fists in the sheets my face burning like a Christmas light.

"Well it seems like you two had some fun last night." Shigure's voice was drenched in un-spilt laughter.

"reminds you of our young days Shigure?"

"I was just thinking it was like a mirror image."

......

"Breakfast...." Haru repeated.

"WILL YOU GUYS ALL GET OUT!?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Why of course! We mustn't get in the way of young love! Come Shigure and Hatsuharu let us feast on our fair maiden's beautiful meal!" And just like that the door as slammed behind the crowd of intruders. I finally felt my shoulders untense and I scowled at Yuki's sleeping form.

"How the hell did you sleep through that?" I asked aloud to Yuki.

"Ngh... I didn't," Yuki said his eyes still closed but his lips curved into a somewhat devious smirk.

"...YOU BASTARD!" Yuki started laughing as his eyes fluttered open. "You left me alone with _them!"_"

"Aww, was my kitty scared?" I wrinkled my nose at the nick name and he chuckled again reaching his hand up to cup my cheek affectionately. He smiled at me and I tried and failed to fight the smile forming on my face.

"Come on, get up we're gonna be late for school." I said getting up leaving Yuki sleep-mused behind me.

----------------------------

Despite that fact that this morning had certainly been awkward I did not expect this much tension at breakfast. I mean yea the usual yelling back and forth and I was expecting everyone to piss me off in one way or another, but...

I wasn't expecting this weird silence to over come the table. The only ones who seemed out of the loop were me and Shigure, but it didn't seem like he cared as he just seemed to shrug and go back to reading his newspaper.

But I was watching very closely at this whole ordeal.

Ayame, the smug bastard that he was, was grinning almost triumphantly at Yuki who seemed to be glaring at him mercilessly, and Haru too. He alternated sending them death glares while Tohru seemed to smile this large wide smile that really kind of creeped me out.

"Haru... what did you do?" Yuki's voice was low and gravely and, might I add, very unnerving.

"HARU TOLD ME EVERYTHING AND I FEEL OVERJOYED BROTHER OVERJOYED TO THINK-!" Suddenly Yuki's hand snaked over his brother's loud mouth and clenched around his jaw. The snake's eyes softened a little bit and Yuki scowled in return. Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"We'll be just a sec." Yuki said strictly pulling his brother along behind him.

After that all we could really hear were soft mumbles coming from the other room and Yuki raising his voice occasionally at his brother. Everyone else remained silent as they continued to argue/talk/execute/whatever in the other room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Shigure flipped a page in his newspaper. "Why the hell did you come here again?" I asked Haru and he took another bite of the food Tohru had prepared.

"Breakfast." He said simply.

"Ah."

Finally the door slid open with a blushing Yuki and a smiling Ayame.

"Let's go to school." Yuki suggested and he walked to the front door. Tohru and I followed quickly after and we all put on our shoes and grabbed our packs as we began to head out. I tried to ask Yuki what had happened without... saying anything but he refused to look at anything but his shoes.

It was when we were all about to head onto the path in the forest to get to school when Ayame called after Yuki and I could see his shoulders slump a bit.

"Hang on just a bit, I'll be right back." I looked over my shoulder and watched as Yuki ran back to the house to talk to Ayame and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head as he seemed to pull Yuki into a hug. Yuki seemed unresponsive at first but then hugged back, though the scowl didn't leave his lips.

After a few seconds Yuki pulled away and I saw him say something as he wagged his finger and the snake nodded happily. I looked over at Tohru and she seemed like she was on cloud 9, her eyes were sparkling and everything and I turned my eyes back to Yuki as he ran back to join us.

Today was going to be weird.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

It was finally Friday and I stared out of the school window absently. Luckily for me the day has been going by faster then the rest of the week, which isn't saying much but it's an improvement. Currently it was lunch break. Tohru was kidnapped by her two friends and was now eating lunch with them somewhere. Yuki _was _eating lunch with me but suddenly got up and left, saying he had to do something, so that leaves me here, just kind of staring out the window and really nothing in particular.

I grunted a bit in frustration. Sometimes I just can't get Yuki. After Wednesday his insanely happy mood was drifting away and was being replaced by raw nervousness. It's like every time he's around me he gets all antsy and has to move around a ton. I wouldn't say that it was awkward between us because we kind of got over that in the first couple of months. But the air between us is certainly tense, and I have no freaking idea why. Whatever tension is coming between us its all from Yuki's end. I've thought about talking to him a couple of times but he still keeps smiling. It's almost like he's happy nervous or… on speed or something, I don't know.

I was just in the middle of trying to fall asleep on my desk, the gloomy weather making me tired during the unusually long lunch break when I heard voices come closer to me.

"_You've talked to him before, you tell him."_

"_Oh but won't they get mad?"_

"_Who do you think will get angrier? Them or him?"_

"_I guess you're right... but-_"

_"Just go!"_

_"Alright, alright!"_

"Umm… Kyo?" I opened one eye at the girl standing in front of my desk, fidgeting a bit and looking everywhere else but me.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to fall back asleep as I closed my eyes again.

"Well, I was talking to my friend who told me that her friend that was told by a teacher that was walking outside—"

"Can I get the short version?" I snapped. This was not helping my day at all.

"Umm… well basically a teacher saw Yuki kind of… collapse on the running track a little bit ago. He was taken to the nurse's office."…WHAT?!

"WHAT?!"

"Well, my friend told me to tell you since you guys seemed like such good friends and—"

"Is he still there?!" She nodded weakly and I rushed out of the room stopping real quick to thank her and then continuing my run to the nurse's office.

What the hell did he do! I leave him alone for five minutes and he collapses?! What the hell!

I was just about ready to storm into the nurse's office when I saw the huge crowd of people huddling outside the nurse's office. Apparently, word had gotten out. Not to my surprise most of them, were indeed, female so that beat just kind of smashing through them. I couldn't really tell but I think there were about three of them keeping them out.

This wasn't fair, just because I didn't get word fast enough I was practically yards away from checking to see if Yuki was ok. That was _not _fair. So instead what I did was clenched my fists gathered up my voice and screamed at the top of my lungs "FIRE!"

It was about three years ago, I'm thinking freshmen year, when we got the lecture in gym class about self defense. If anyone has ever attacked you while walking alone somewhere, first check to see if you have any keys and keep them ready to stab in the predator's eye. If that doesn't work and the guy takes you away you aren't supposed to yell "Help!" Apparently no one gives a damn about whether you're in trouble or not, they gotta feel the fear themselves so they told us to always shout "Fire!" in a situation like that.

Now of course I never thought I would actually _need _this lesson. I mean, any creep comes up to me I'll knock the shit out of him, but this actually proved to be really useful in this situation cause as soon as I shouted the word everybody just _scattered_. I had to back up against the wall just in case any girl was to accidentally run into me. Everyone screamed and ran and poured out of the hallway leaving me with absolutely no resistance outside the nurse's office.

I opened the door to see Yuki waiting almost expectantly for me. His arms crossed and his lips curved into an amused smirk.

"Don't you think that was a bit much, Kyo?" He asked playfully.

"Some chick comes up to me and tells me you passed out on the track, you think I'm just gonna sit back?" I snapped and his expression turned almost a bit annoyed.

"I didn't pass out." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then what the hell happened?! Why are you here?! Why were you even running on the track?! Do you see how cold it is?! Duh you'd probably pass out or something!" I said waving my arms around gesturing to the sky out the window. He laughed a bit.

"I was just feeling a little… anxious. I needed to do something to relieve myself. I wasn't concentrating and my breath got a little short, when a teacher saw me out on the track she thought I was having trouble breathing, which was only half true, and insisted I go to the nurse's office." Yuki stated as if reading it out of a book.

"Well… don't scare me like that!" I shouted back at him. For a second there I thought I was going to come to Yuki's limp body practically hyperventilating in his sleep. The image only got worse and worse the more time passed by.

I covered my eyes with my hand and let myself seethe for a little bit. After a few minutes had gone by and a silence had passed between us he grabbed my hand and I could feel him squeeze it.

"I'm fine, ok?" He whispered in a reassuring tone and I looked at him and nodded. I sat next to him, still holding his hand and allowed myself to enjoy this peaceful moment with Yuki.

"You know," I said quietly. "I got an idea."

"Hm?" He looked over with a questioning look.

"I was thinking of ways to try and get out of this party tomorrow, I think I found the perfect plan." I said smiling devilishly at him but his face just paled. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just think that maybe we shouldn't skip out on this one that's all." He said letting go of my hand and gathering his things on the other side of the room.

"I thought you said you hated being around that much family." I placed a hand on my hip and looked at him annoyed. He turned around looked toward me with a smile.

"As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter." I think my heart stopped when he said that and I looked at him for a long moment before he smiled again and quickly put his stuff in his backpack and began to head out the door. "Are you coming?" He asked and I shook myself out of the odd trance I was in and nodded quietly and began to walk with him back to class.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Finally, or, unfortunately it was Saturday and everyone was busy in the house trying to set up the decorations for the party. Shigure was hanging up balloons and streamers and Tohru was preparing snack foods and baking a cake while Yuki was rummaging through the CDs for some good music to play. My job was supposed to set up entertainment so I got a deck of cards and threw them on the table.

I looked around at the well decorated house and if I didn't know any better I would think that I was going to a seven year old's birthday party. I sighed and looked over at Yuki. Ever since this morning he seemed to be worse then ever and every time Tohru would pass by him she would smile a smile ten times bigger then the first one only making him look even more nervous.

That was it, I had to get to the bottom of this. I quickly walked over to where Yuki was testing out the different CDs for the party that night and busying himself with what really seemed like pointless tasks.

"Yuki." I said in a stern voice. He looked up at me with glazed eyes and a pale face and I kneeled down next to him. "What is up?" I asked cupping his cheek while he looked at me blankly. I kept my stern glare narrowing my eyes in an attempt to look through his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Kyo." He said gently grabbing the hand on his cheek and silently pushed it off so that he could walk away. He stood up and began to head toward the kitchen when I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't lie to me." He sighed in response and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at me with a smile. I stepped back a bit and he stepped forward, I hardly noticed I still hadn't released his wrist.

"I'm really fine." Yuki said with a reassuring smile as he twisted his arm around to hold my hand.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked in a quiet voice, quieter then I actually wanted it to come out and he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Kyo..." he started. "Tell me you love me." He said, his eyes closed, his mouth still half pressed against my hand and his face turning pale again. My eyes widened at his request but it wasn't anything particularly hard to say.

"I love you." I whispered. He opened his eyes, smiled at me, let go of my hand and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------

So it was time for the party and almost every single one of the zodiac members found a spot in our house. I tried to find a place to hide from everyone but Yuki kept a close eye on me, careful I wouldn't leave. So I just sulked in a corner eating some of the snack food Tohru left out, watching Yuki watch me.

The thing was I could sense a few other people staring at me and it made me seriously uncomfortable. Tohru, for one, on her steroid smile. Haru, for another, with his blank expression, almost as if he were examining me. And, this one really creeped me out, Ayame with his grand smile that made me think of those pedophiles that get arrested on cop shows.

Under the weight of their stares I felt my face heat up and I walked into the kitchen mumbling about getting more snacks to fill the already overflowing bowl. I threw the bowl of snacks on the table and sighed. Today was not going too well, it was bad enough I had to be with almost my entire family, but I had to be with them while they were acting extremely creepy.

"I can't handle days like this." I muttered.

"Days like what?" That damn brat needs a muffle.

"What are you doing in here?!" I shouted suddenly turning around.

"I followed you!" So simply... "Kyo! Kyo! Everyone asked me to ask you but we want you and Yuki to dance together, ok?!" I stared at him blankly while the request processed in my mind. Suddenly I felt my face burn a bright red.

"Wh-what the hell?! I'm not gonna dance with him!" Momiji gave me a pouting look which still looked the same from when he was around two feet tall.

"Awwwww! Why not?! Aren't you guys together?! It's only a dance!" Momiji seriously needs to have a mute button, or needs to come with a roll of duct tape, that would be so helpful in times like these.

"That's besides the point you damn brat, I have some shame!"

"What's so shameful about dancing with Yuki?" He asked innocently and I felt myself tense up. What was so shameful about dancing with him...

Before I had time to actually respond to my thoughts Momiji was tugging on my wrist pulling me into where everyone was talking, standing, and in very few cases, dancing. Momiji pulled me right up to where Yuki was talking to Tohru and he turned around to face me and sighed.

"Ms. Honda..." he said almost exasperated and I could tell he was getting the same talk from Tohru.

"Come on guys!" Momiji said too loudly for me as he practically shoved me into Yuki, Tohru did the same only much more gently. By now Yuki was just as red as I was but it seemed as though neither Tohru or Momiji would leave until we had met their request.

Hesitantly, very hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around Yuki's waist and he put his around my shoulder, we both refused to look at anyone but each other, mostly because we didn't want to see anyone else staring at us.

"And you didn't want to skip out on this... why?!" I whispered angrily and Yuki only broke out a small smile. I finally found enough courage to look around the room to see that a few people had actually started dancing too. Hiro and Kisa, but they were just about as red as we were, Tohru and Momiji, Shigure and Kagura (who was staring right at me.....) the yankee and Haru, which was basically her sending Haru weirded out looks while Haru just gazed into the distance, and the psychic with Ayame.... how did that happen? A part of me thought that Tohru and Momiji just made everyone dance with random people so that Yuki and I wouldn't bolt out the door.

"Hey," I turned my attention back to Yuki who was smiling at me, his face not as red but still tinted with a soft pink. "Happy valentine's day, Kyo." He said simply drawing closer to me so he could whisper in my ear. I shivered slightly and placed my mouth near his as well.

"Same to you," I said simply. Something about this moment right here was making my heart race harder then it ever had before. The way Yuki was holding me, staring at me, and the way that I felt as though there was no one else in the room even though I could sense the stares we were getting from everyone else. Yuki breathed a deep breath and suddenly stopped rocking back in forth, halting our very awkward dance.

"Kyo... are you ready for your gift?" He asked with a slight smirk but his hand were shaking, I could feel them, and if you looked close enough you could see he was quivering.

"You caved?" I asked shocked, that was the last thing I was expecting him to do but slowly he leaned in to whisper into my ear again.

"Not exactly."

As I said at the start, Yuki always wins. It's just the way he is. It is in his nature to win, whether he realizes it or not but for some reason as he slipped out of my grasp and onto his knees on the floor in front of me I didn't really care. For once I didn't feel like cursing him as he grabbed my hand which was now shaking horribly.

For a second I thought I heard the world go silent as everyone turned their attention to Yuki on one knee in front of me in the middle of the room. I could even hear the music being stopped. At first all that was audible were faint gasps and I looked frantically around the room to see everyone with large eyes and Tohru who was smiling. I let my eyes fall back onto Yuki's and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kyo... I..." It was almost as if he couldn't think of the right words to say, I couldn't think of the right way to breathe. "Kyo... I never thought that I could be... this happy. With you, whenever you hold me whenever you kiss me, whenever you touch me I feel as though everything in this world, this horrible rotten world gets brighter and brighter." I could feel myself start to blush as he stopped himself again. "There were times when I thought that there was nothing to this life at all, nothing to living but darkness, pure black, pure pitch black darkness but you... you... saved me." the last part was nothing but a whisper, almost like he had breathed the words. "If I were to ever lose you, if I were to ever see you get hurt, if you were to leave me in some form I..." he clutched my hand tightly but he kept looking into my eyes which were probably very wide at this point. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Slowly he reached into his coat and pulled out a small box and I felt my heart clench, I would have sworn it would have stopped if it weren't beating so hard. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from that beautiful face, but I could tell he fumbled to get the box out of his coat pocket but I honestly couldn't care less.

"Kyo... I want to give you this to show you... that I will never leave you, that no matter what, I will always be by your side no matter what happens. I want to show you that I need you, I need you by me forever, to never leave me. I want to protect you and I want to love you forever."

"Y-Yuki..." I whispered mostly because I couldn't find it in me to find any strength in my vocal cords.

"Kyo..." Yuki opened the box with a faint click revealing a simple gold band.

It was... perfect.

"Will you marry me?" Yuki asked the question with every emotion that he felt splotched on the words. I thought my legs were going to give out in the middle of the room and I even felt my head spin slightly as I struggled to keep my balance.

"Y-yea," I managed to say "Yes! Of course you damn rat!" I could feel my face become pure red as Yuki's face changed to one of absolute bliss. His smile was so beautiful I never wanted him to stop. As he slipped the ring onto my finger I knew I never wanted him to stop smiling, I never wanted anything to happen to him, I wanted to protect him. I wanted to love him too. Yuki straightened himself up and immediately pulled me into a deep kiss which I responded to right away. I could hear the entire room start clapping and in some cases cheering as Yuki continued to devour my mouth in front of the whole family.

Suddenly I felt my insides clench.

Oh my God.

What the hell am I going to get him for White day?

-------------------

-------------------

"You know you guys could always have the wedding here." Shigure said sipping his tea.

"We're actually really considering that," I responded and Kyo looked over the papers again, his hand intertwined with mine.

"Oh that would be really pretty!" Ms. Honda added in. "We could set up chairs around the backyard and you could have the alter near the pond!"

"That could be nice." I said thinking it over. "What do you think?"

"Uh, well it's not like we can think of anything better." Kyo said passively still looking down at the table. "And I guess it would be nice to have the wedding in the place where we first started dating." I smiled at him and he blushed a little bit but smiled back.

The rest of us continued to discuss various details for awhile but it took a lot of strength to not stare at Kyo the entire time.

"Well wait a minute, who's walking down the aisle?! I will tell you right not that it will _not _be me."

A part of me still can't believe that all this was happening. I found the one I wanted to be with forever. My heart clenched in a painfully wonderful way.

"Well technically I was the one who proposed so..."

What was this strange spell he had on me? Even as kids the first thing I thought of was how pretty he was. And now why was it that I found myself melting at his touch, at his kiss at his mere looks in my way? When he smiles I feel as though I'm soaring and when he smiles at me I get this feeling that I can't even explain, this pure joy that makes me want to smile too.

"Oh no you don't you damn rat! You may have proposed but you proposed on Valentine's! You got the gift so you're the girl. No way are you making me walk down that aisle!"

I love him far too much for him to comprehend. He is the only one who can make my world stop and start again. And if there's anything I've learned in my past eighteen years it's one thing.

"Oh what if you both walked down the aisle! Or maybe we could make it so you both come from different sides." Tohru chirped.

"That sounds nice." I said looking toward Kyo and he looked back at me.

"Yea I can live with that," Kyo smiled back and I leaned in to capture his lips and I could feel my body sigh.

Kyo always wins. And I love it.


End file.
